


门童

by Paimon_y



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paimon_y/pseuds/Paimon_y
Summary: *门童：主要负责迎宾，提行李，一般青年少年居多。*客人咔*主管轰，主要职责“训练”门童迎客*隐晦性癖*操 这个设定太他妈黄了，@ALTER ←这个变态我受不了，光说不写*感谢阅读w





	门童

****

试问如何成为一家令人服务满意的星级酒店？一流的美食？豪华的房间装潢？令人满意的细致贴身服务？

或者是，遇到仍然满脸稚嫩的门童，恰好符合人的口味，扯进房间里撕开裹在他们身上的制服…

床单褶皱起来，他们的腿蜷起，透红着脸咬着客人的耳朵低低求饶。

“啧，这么高档的酒店，门童是不是专门拿来搞的…”

金发男人咧着嘴巴，按下少年稚嫩的身体，将自己胯狠狠地撞在了他的屁股上。

****

立于市中心最繁华商圈地带，首屈一指的星级酒店，Pandorior。

一晚接近5000美金的价格将许多“不够资质”的人拒之门外，因此，酒店的服务可谓是奢华外加一流，细致入微，无所不至。

爆豪胜己在一周以前就预订了这家酒店，他看中的本是Pandorior的地理位置，但是等他下了车看到了一个绿卷发，带着点雀斑的门童伸手来替他接了行李时候。他来这里的目的，立刻变味儿了。看着深红色紧身制服包裹着少年青涩而挺拔的身体，他无法错开眼睛。

“您好，这位客人？”

“请出示一下您的证件，我带您去房间。”

绿谷小心翼翼的叫着，他的眼睛很大，睫毛长而且上翘；明明本来为长相减分的雀斑在他脸上… 爆豪胜己吞咽了口本就不存在的口水…

淫秽，又色情。

男人忍耐着胸腔里那颗不停鼓动的心脏，仿佛看见了自己精液黏在少年的睫毛上，粘稠的体液顺着他的脸往下流，最后被那柔软红润唇舌舔进去。

门童拉着爆豪的行李箱，带着他上了电梯。

“您的房间在17楼，没有多少客人，十分安静…” 门童站在稍微靠前距离楼层按键比较近的地方；

“晚饭的话可以拨打电话，我们会派专人送餐…”

少年说这话时候故意拉长声调，听起来像是有所祈求或是暗示。

爆豪胜己眯起来自己的眼睛，及其具有侵略意味的上下打量这个少年看起来有点纤薄的身体。从墨绿头发里露出来的一小段瓷白的脖子，随后是立在脖子上的红色衣领，再往下，好看的腰身被衣服收的紧紧的，即便比自己矮一些，却拥有着丝毫不逊色的修长双腿。

“什么都可以吃吗？”

啧，他看到了少年猛地抖了下肩膀。  
“… 是的… 可以自己制定…”

爆豪往前一步，他抓住绿谷的肩膀将他按在电梯门上，单手抬起少年的下巴，强迫他看着看进自己的眼睛；

“你胆子不小…”

绿谷一瞬间有点惊慌，他想移开自己的目光，因为男人的眼神过于凌厉，光是看着都觉得腿软。

“这是性暗示，谁教你的。”

不是问句，不可置否。

“叮—— 17楼。”

绿谷背后一空差点摔倒，被爆豪单手拽住完后稳稳收进怀里。男人伸出一条腿插进少年腿间，大腿顶在绿谷柔软的胯间，隔着制服小小的晃腿，少年便立刻没了力气挂在男人身上。

“主、主管…教的…”他艰难地开口，这是他第一次遇到这样的事情；刚刚学到的“知识”还没等到真的用上，他就已经被一个第一次见面的男人拖进了房间。

****

要说星级客房内部氛围也是星级的，淡淡的麝香味道混合着檀木的清香味道冲进爆豪的鼻腔，他搂着怀里不发抖停的孩子，环顾四周——

巨大的暗红色遮光帘为整个房间浮上一层浓郁色彩，略微昏暗的灯光发散的洒向四周，朱红色地毯上，金色的藤蔓交织缠绕，看起来像极了交媾开合的样子。

他猛推绿谷一把，那孩子就差点摔在地摊上。爆豪胜己带来的压迫感太过于强烈，绿谷看着黑暗中他猩红色的眼睛，吓得趴在床边，缩成一团。

少年下意识换成匍匐的姿势想要逃离这里，却被身后有力的双手抓住下胯，接着男人的身体便从后面将自己整个压了下去。爆豪胜己哑着嗓子趴在绿谷耳根子旁边，“你跟别人搞过？”

爆豪一手上去捏住绿谷的屁股，另一手滑到少年腿间，揉弄起来绿谷仍然柔软的生殖器官。

他根本没让绿谷反应，就抓着他的裤子扒了下去，他解开裤链掏出从刚刚在电梯里时候就已经勃起的阴茎，撸两把将前端泌出来的水蹭在绿谷的屁股上。明明是个30来岁的人了，情动不已像个毛头小子。绿谷只感觉自己胯下被一根火热坚挺的东西抵住了，便一阵酥麻窜上眉心，自己的肉茎居然也因为这个而血流窜动，快速汇聚下腹。

“说说吧，你们门童一个个的是不是就是要跟客人搞来赚钱…？”

绿谷晃着脑袋摇得像小拨浪鼓，他的声音早就浸满情欲变得酥软异常，不一会儿就被爆豪胜己的阴茎顶的自己吐水，顺着哆嗦的大腿根儿流到被褪下去的裤子上，绿谷被顶的前后晃动，他被迫踮起脚尖向前逃去，却一次次的被男人拽回来，按在身上肆意猥亵。

绿谷红着脸，眼睛湿漉漉的看着自己下面，男人时不时将自己的阴茎大力向前插入，从自己的阴茎下方露出湿润的龟头，除了男人的水，绿谷自己出的水将两个人的胯部染得湿润不已。

他们的主管是一个很奇怪的男人，发色半红半白，左脸上有一大块烫伤的痕迹。这人看似冷淡，实质上，他所指定的“训练”内容常常让许多过于年少的门童受不了，有的疯了，有的… 死了。这家酒店搞得这种买卖，说出去就是违法的，但是也就是这种违法的感觉才能抓住客人们的心，有技巧的门童更是吸引这些男人们的一大特点。

爆豪胜己贴着绿谷的脖子舔了一口，像是进食的豹子，弓着后背蓄势待发；他毫无保留的将自己的情热向绿谷灌输过去，少年的脖子耳根立刻红了一片。

“来吧，你们主管怎么教你的…？”

绿谷软了腿脚，要不是爆豪胜己这么搂着他，估计他早就掉在地上了。

“你会什么？” 爆豪舔着嘴巴，咬着绿谷的耳朵，男人略微柔软的嘴唇时不时蹭在绿谷敏感的耳廓上，让少年不住发抖打颤，脚下更是不稳。爆豪从没想过这个孩子会如此敏感，自己不过是用在他下腹戳了戳，这孩子俨然一副即将高潮的样子。

绿谷眨了眨眼，一大滴眼泪就重重的掉了出来，他开开口却一句话都没说出来，平时主管教的的那些骚话这时候竟然一句都想不起来，眼看着这小子就要哭出声音了，爆豪胜己眼底浓稠的欲望愈发汹涌，似乎马上决眦而出。

“妈的你个废物！！” 看见这孩子半天没有动作，眼泪一滴滴往外掉，还说不出一句中听的话，爆豪的火气直冲头顶，当然，男人胯下二两肉从来不会因此而萎靡。

他松开腿脚酸软的孩子，在他马上摔下去的时候一脚踹他上床，于是绿谷一个趔趄就倒进了柔软的床铺，深深陷入。

爆豪顺手拉开床头的抽屉，眼前一亮，好家伙，正经八百的酒店床头上几个避孕套，一瓶润滑油也就差不多了，男人用手扒拉着里面的东西…

各种尺寸材质的假阳具，连春药都有，还是那种市面上肯定见不着的烈性催情药剂，爆豪拿起一次计量的催情水，目光瞟到上面的成分：青木香，麝香，蛇床子… 

他在黑暗中笑的可怕，低下身子抓起绿谷的头，单手拧开瓶盖，对着少年的嘴巴就把药灌了进去，绿谷翻身过来没料到正好将爆豪的身体夹在腿间。绿谷呛了一口，不断咳嗽，可是爆豪愣是挤着瓶子将里面棕色的药剂灌了进去。

绿谷只感觉像是喝了酒，胸腔立刻燃起一团火梗在喉道，他不停挣扎却只感觉眼前晕晕乎乎，几乎连爆豪胜己的脸都看不清，男人压低身体分开他的双腿，胯间本就即将射精的地方更是变得火热饱胀，爆豪身上的衣料不经意在娇嫩的顶端来回磨蹭让绿谷立刻急促的叫了一声。

药劲儿上的挺快，哪怕绿谷没有发现，爆豪也意识到了。

这孩子面色潮红，低喘不已，自己肉茎和屁股流出的水将爆豪的裤子洇湿一大块，黏滑湿润。眼里晕着水，搅着情欲深不见底，本来清透脱亮的墨绿色眼瞳现在看起来一片混沌，模糊不清。他身上太热了，爆豪想着，这股燥热染到他自己的身上，不得不变得情欲高涨，连后背都满上了细密的汗珠，两人胯间勃起的器官时不时擦在一起都能引起一股电流顺着爆豪的尾椎窜上后背。信号传输到大脑变成了：插他。

这是喝酒上头似的情欲。

没个停下。

****

那少年情欲缠身，在床上扭得像是一条娇柔的软蛇，扭动着缠在爆豪身上，火热的嘴唇一下下的吮吸着男人的耳朵和脖子，至于下身，两人光裸的阴茎蹭在一起，因为汁水的润滑而不断磨擦，舒服的他们低声喘息。

“客人… 客人…”

“啧。” 客人听着太他妈煞风景了。

“老子叫爆豪胜己。不是什么他妈的客人。”

少年歪了歪头，乖巧的用脸蹭了蹭男人的脸颊，贴着他的耳朵小声叫着，那声音酥到了骨子里，听得爆豪抓心挠肝的痒。

“胜… 胜…” 少年烧成浆糊的脑子忽然忘记了刚才男人的名字，他咬着爆豪的耳朵；

“小胜…？我、我下面好涨… 像…”

“像要尿尿…”

操！！！爆豪脑子里“轰”的一声炸了，耳旁嗡嗡回响，他伸手摸了一把绿谷的阴茎，少年立刻绷紧了身子，不停打颤，指尖一片湿滑，他不禁玩心大起，伸出两个手指顺着少年发烫的根部夹紧然后向上一滑——

绿谷立刻抱紧男人的身体，绝望的哭喊出来，“不、不不要了…！”

“肚子酸酸的…！！”

 

他一边发着抖，一边射着精，整个身体漫上酡红，像是熟透的果实，体内的滋味时刻勾引着身上的男人。目光变得热烈，拥抱变得紧致，动作变得狠力。

无视掉绿谷因为刚刚的高潮而不断收紧的后穴，爆豪握着自己的阴茎，对准那个不停收缩的湿滑小口，顶腰没入。绿谷吃的很慢，他的肉穴紧的要命，因为发情而火热的体腔紧紧裹住男人侵入的生殖器，他哭喊着承受着爆豪的侵犯。

眼前的景象实在是过于淫秽，红润的穴口痉挛着吞着男人的东西，湿的像是浸了水，刚刚射过的肉茎竟然因为腹内被插入时候的酸胀感而缓缓勃起，半硬半软的悬在肚子上面，敏感不已。

“插…插进去了… 太、大… 进不去…”

“才进去一半你说什么呢…！” 爆豪掐着绿谷的屁股用力一顶，绿谷顺着力道窜了上去接着被抓回来按住，稳稳地将爆豪的阴茎全部吞入。略微粗糙的阴茎摩擦着滑嫩的肉壁，绿谷蜷起身体，不住发抖，快感漫过全身甚至连小臂都一片酥麻。

“你自己看…”

绿谷低下头看着交合的下半身，不停抽动的穴口开开合合咬着男人的东西，那肉根将少年塞得满满的，甚至体内分泌的汁液都被堵住没法流出。

暗色灯光照在爆豪脸上，五官都变得柔和，要说性交时候是最没有防备的时候，十分容易就会将安全感转移在对象身上，小小的不安也许会凝结成恐怖的快感浪潮。

对男人的不了解此刻变成了绿谷心里恐惧的来源，自己的体内被一个不认识的男性插入，做着最令人羞耻的事情。少年的阴茎已经完全勃起，变得红肿胀大因为男人埋在肚子里的小小脉动而上下弹跳。

显得青涩却又情色。

春药因为血液循环的加速立刻生效，绿谷只感觉埋在体内的那根东西压着自己的敏感点实在是难以忍受，像是满弓之箭，就差射出去了。

“啊…求求您求您…”

少年忍不住伸出手指刮搔男人的下腹，赤裸裸的性暗示哪怕是爆豪胜己都有点受不住，被触摸的下腹麻了一片，埋在少年体内的东西立刻就大了一圈撑满体腔内壁。

“唔…！求… 动… 动一动… 里面很、很舒服…” 绿谷艰难地咬着每一个字，却仍然口齿不清。

“大大的… 肉棒… 在里面… 就变得湿湿的了…”

“靠…” 天知道这骚货是想起来主管教他的话了，还是骨子里天然带着的劲儿，一字一句狠勾在爆豪心上，再不操他就不是个男人了！

男人压低身体抱紧怀里的少年，他身体软的就像是一潭水，爆豪缓缓地晃着腰，一下下的搅弄着少年湿润的屁股，水声溅起，绿谷羞的别过脑袋；但是却露出了大片的脖子，爆豪舔了舔嘴角，立刻蹭了上去，他伸着舌头及其色情的舔弄着少年的颈部，顺着舔到耳根故意发出啧啧的水声，濡湿温热的触感包裹住少年的耳朵，鼻腔的热气喷了出来，绿谷没法摆脱男人的唇舌，只能一个劲儿的小声哭喊。

内壁过于的滑嫩潮湿，爆豪伸手下去掰开绿谷的屁股，便大力抽插起来，他毫无怜惜的狠狠顶进去，又大力退出来，有时候又迷恋于内壁的吮吸感而不停浅浅抽弄，深深浅浅的惹得绿谷下体发麻，大腿根都在发抖，他紧紧搂住男人的脖子，仿佛是能够拯救他的唯一浮木。

被爆豪侵犯的事实在少年的脑子里挥之不去，每每冲上快感浪潮时候，一想到自己被他插入的事实，就立刻变得敏感起来，酥麻的快感在体内乱窜让绿谷完全找不到发泄点，不停用自己的胸部磨蹭着男人同样湿滑不已的身体。皮肤吸在一起的感觉过于美好，绿谷耳边就是爆豪的喘息声音，被他抱在怀里，下面咬着他的阴茎，里里外外都被他所包围，越是不安越是想从男人身上得到安全感，于是他哆嗦着咬向男人的耳朵——

“小胜… 小胜我好舒服… 下面涨涨的…”

“好像… 唔啊！嗯、嗯！！”

敏感点被忽然的撞击让绿谷弓起后背，剧烈的快感从后腰漫向全身，绿谷尖叫一声下面就湿了一片，白浊的精液沾满了爆豪的肚子。  
像是吃饱的小猫，绿谷餍足的望着爆豪，绿色的眼睛直直的看进男人猩红的瞳孔。

啧。

“你他妈是不是被男人操过了！”

爆豪没由的觉得气愤，一想到这孩子可能在别人的鸡巴下面承欢尖叫就没法冷静，这样好看的绿色眼睛是不是也曾经楚楚动人的看着别的男人！

“骚！这么骚！？贱到骨子里了！！”

爆豪完全不管绿谷刚刚射精而仍在痉挛的屁股，他大力抽出，接着狠命撞在那个已经被欺负的十分敏感的小点上，男人用自己的龟头变化着角度在上面碾压，顶弄，他感受到每每自己压过去的时候，绿谷就会浑身发抖，就连已经射过两三次的阴茎都会哆嗦着吐水。

他妈的… 这个身体…

男人掰着绿谷的身体变幻着角度，从床尾插到床头，翻过去，让他撅着屁股模仿雌性受精的动作来羞辱他，甚至把他按在墙上，看他因为害怕而抱紧自己的身体。看着他因为悬空而变得格外敏感却什么都射不出来只能一个劲儿的哭。

爆豪记不住自己射了几次，他就像是在灌溉一般将自己的精液一滴不漏的射满绿谷的肚子，看着他发抖流着口水承受自己的体液便兴奋地难以自持。

最后绿谷大开着腿，躺在地摊上，豁开的肉穴里面泛着红艳的的水光，随着收缩痉挛将里面的东西一口口的挤出来，顺着红肿的屁股淌在地摊上。

少年被折腾惨了，灌了春药后，被搞了好几次，最后身子连屁股都合不上的往外流水。他眯着眼睛看着站在自己旁边的男人，眼前模糊，什么都看不清了。他昏睡时候感觉自己被浸泡在热水里，浮浮沉沉十分舒服，梦里面，熟悉的双手温柔的大手贴着自己的背部滑向大腿，顺着下腹一直爱抚到前胸，低沉的声音说了什么，但是那么遥远又听不清楚。

是梦吗…？  
****

第二天绿谷在房间醒来，已经早上10点。

少年看了看表来不及回想自己身上的酸痛与昨天与男人的性事就立刻离开了房间。整个房间弥漫着性的味道，麝香浑厚的味道带在绿谷身上，然而他本人浑然不知。

“来，来不及了…！”

每日早上8点，主管与门童们的例行“会议”分布工作任务。

绿谷跑进员工电梯系着自己的扣子，没时间理会自己皱皱巴巴的衣服了，他飞奔到会议室推开门，只剩下那位，“阴阳脸”的，男主管。

他异色双瞳瞟向门口，紧盯着绿谷。眼里的压迫感不容忽视，绿谷吞了一口唾沫向后半步，靠在门框上，险些倒下去。

绿谷紧张的看着主管，小心翼翼的喘着气，生怕自己一个不注意惹到他生气。

这位轰焦冻先生，是这里出了名的鬼畜主管。不懂纪律的人要么被昏庸无德的客人操到残废，要么就被打发到流浪汉的小巷子里死于非命。就是这么“暴力非人”的主管，来这里的门童基本都是孤儿，无父无母，说难听些，死了没人知道，就连尸体可能都会被狗吃的干净。

少年吓得不行，心脏提在嗓子眼，他怕极了。一直以来，主管都未曾让他“侍奉”过客人，平时的主要工作就是普普通通的接宾待客，办理手续，提提行李。

昨晚的事情…

超出了绿谷出久应该的工作范围… 而且… 还翘掉了早会…

轰翘着的腿一晃就踩在了地上，被擦得锃亮的皮鞋与地板摩擦发出的声音让绿谷害怕不已。

“进来，把门关上。”

绿谷听话的侧身进屋，随手关上了厚重的会议室的大门。轰缓缓地走向绿谷身旁，低头于绿谷的侧颈，闻了一口。

浓郁的味道立刻窜入轰的鼻腔，他皱起眉头，显得格外不悦。

“你昨晚，和谁做了。”

“还被用了药…”

少年立刻慌了，他害怕起来，瑟缩着身子靠在墙上，少年不敢看轰的眼睛，左右游离。半天说不出一个字。

轰捏住绿谷的下巴，强迫他看向自己。

名如其人。

轰焦冻的火热与冰冷压得他喘不过气，他看着男人的样子竟然有了想哭的冲动。平日里，主管虽说可怕的不像话，但是还从来没有强迫过自己去完成“任务”。有时候绿谷只能看着比自己还要年少的门童哭着进了客人的房间。

“你，不听我的话…”

“我说过的，你不能做。”

眼泪马上就要掉出来，绿谷忍着看着轰，不知道哪里来的勇气让他脱口而出问了一句；

“为、为什么…？”

轰撕开绿谷的制服，咬着他的耳朵低吼一句，“我要留着自己操…”  
男人的眼里像是喷着火，他按着绿谷在会议桌上扯下他的裤子看了一眼这孩子仍然红肿着的后穴。

心里骂了无数次那个他不知道的王八蛋，他从兜里拿出来随时可能都会用上的润滑剂，打开瓶塞一股脑的挤了大半瓶淋在绿谷的屁股上，玫瑰精油的味道立刻弥漫上来，浓郁，迷人的气味迸发在彼此之间，绿谷抖了抖身体，冰凉液体在皮肤上实在是不好受，少年感到这东西顺着屁股流下去了，凉意浸满绿谷的下身，他忍住想要叫的冲动，闭紧嘴巴不出声音。

“主管… 主管… 对、对不起…”

绿谷是又委屈又害怕，他抖得像筛子也不敢看轰一眼。

“我教过你什么…？” 

…

见绿谷没有反应，轰伸出一根手指抹了抹他屁股上的润滑剂，直接戳了进去。轰再次覆在少年背上，用好听的嗓音继续威逼着；

“我教你什么了…？ 我单独告诉你的…？”

 

男人用另一只手顺着绿谷好看的腰线爱抚到他的脖子，四根手指在绿谷的脖子上来回抚弄，又缓缓收紧；

“我是怎么教你用你的喉咙的…？”

轰把绿谷翻了过来，一脚踩掉挂在少年腿间的裤子，伸出自己的舌头舔了口少年有些干燥的嘴唇，眼里划过一丝凌厉。

本来是要按着自己喜好打造的…

****

于是现在便是轰坐在老板椅上，而胯间埋着绿色毛茸茸的脑袋，小脑袋不停的上下晃动，时不时的呜咽声更是进一步刺激着轰的神经。

绿谷的嘴巴特别湿，舌头又软又热，顺着轰的阴茎根部一路舔到上面，在龟头上用舌尖转了一圈后，伸手撸动男人的肉根，来回吮吸那个肿胀燥热的龟头。轰只感觉后腰又热有麻，看着绿谷的红润的舌头舔着自己的阴茎，就激动不已。他忍不住按着绿谷的脸，握着自己的阴茎将上面分泌出来的浊夜全蹭在绿谷的脸上，嘴上，少年像是懵懂时候的孩童一般天真的舔着自己的嘴唇，抬眼望着轰。

他满脸绯红，眼角漫着酡色，像极了醉了酒的少年，身上的衣服堪堪的挂着，光裸着的下半身因为给男人口交而兴奋得前后摆腰，下腹的阴茎流水流了满地，连带着刚刚肉穴的润滑完全融化被肉壁吸收，散发出迷样浓郁的玫瑰花味儿，闻着令人上头。

轰欠身抱起绿谷，将他放在会议桌上，少年挣扎着抱紧轰的身体，不敢吭声。

“轰… 主管…？”

他再也忍不住了，绿谷的样子，每一个动作都让他下腹发紧，无论是那看起来湿润的眼睛，绯红的皮肤，或是柔软的身体，被自己好好保护起来的人竟然就被上了… 轰气得牙根痒痒，他抬起绿谷的一条腿，握着阴茎，破开那略有红肿的肉口插进去了一大半。

被内部高温柔软的肠肉瞬间缠绕包裹的感觉过于的舒服，轰吞了一口唾沫，眼睛直直的盯着绿谷，少年咬着手指，低着头不错眼珠的看着两人结合的地方，满眼又是新奇又是害怕，他抖着大腿，整个背部酸麻一片，没法控制的喘息出声。

“不… 里面好烫… 轰主管… 不，不能… ” 绿谷推拒着轰不断压低的身体，分开的双腿紧紧夹着男人的身体。

轰握着绿谷的胯，一点点的顶腰，他能感受的到绿谷腹内和他胸腔心跳一致的搏动，便兴奋得难以自持，于是他低头舔咬起绿谷的嘴巴，伸出一只手来回爱抚少年的乳头，用指尖在娇嫩的顶端来回滑弄，绿谷呼喊的声音也都被轰吃进嘴里，变成不明意义的呜呜声。

少年扭着身体渴望摆脱男人的恐怖侵犯，不得不说，男人的爱抚过于舒服以至于让绿谷害怕自己失控沉迷在这个情欲浪潮之中。他感到轰总是不经意的蹭到自己体内的敏感点上，在惹得自己浑身痉挛发抖的时候，又故意退下去在入口处浅浅磨砺。绿谷被惹得浑身火烧火燎的难受，他抱着轰的脖子，讨好似的小心翼翼舔着男人左脸上的疤痕；

那地方是男人的禁区，任谁要是提起，或是碰到，基本就没了活路了。

被推上清朝浪尖的孩子下意识的就去舔了，他发着抖，紧紧地抱着轰，完全没有注意到男人已经僵直的身体，继续做着引火烧身的事情。

“轰… 轰…”

少年口出爱语，肉欲缠绵。

轰看着他这样子不觉怜爱之心和施虐之欲缠上心头，他狠狠按住少年在桌子上，脸上湿润温润的感觉仍然残留时时刻刻让他头皮发麻。

这一刻他除了狠操这个他捧在心尖上的“侍客门童”，便没了别的想法。于是男人松了松自己的领带，略微有些凌乱的衣服配上轰这个男人的脸不觉让绿谷软了身子，听话的躺在桌上大开双腿勾起男人的腰。

男人压下身体将绿谷环在身下，接着如同暴风一般凌乱又不得章法的插入将绿谷的哭喊打散，他搂着那人不停的哭叫，被磨得已经在高潮边缘的肉壁被如此狠又大力的摩擦，绿谷只感到下腹酸麻一片，下身发紧，他一直忍着那股让人懊恼的酸胀，好像一不小心就会把除了精液以外的东西漏出来。

“轰… 轰别、对不起… 啊… 对不、起…！！”

绿谷扬起脖子被轰顶的晃来晃去，肉体拍打传来的钝响混合着交合时候的粘稠水声在会议室里回响，绿谷都没空去觉得羞耻，每一次都会被推上浪潮，每一次都会让他下腹抽搐，他忍不住的攥紧轰的西服，收紧手指，骨节发白，又是抓挠又是拍打也没法缓解这股可怕遍布全身的快感。

轰按着他的身体，无视少年小小的反抗，一击击顶上他体内的敏感点，看着他哭喊痉挛便更是欲火中烧。

“绿谷… 你…”

轰眯起自己的眼睛，掰开绿谷的大腿操着那个湿软的肉洞。

冰冷与火热的共存体。

少年看着轰的脸，一瞬一阵冰冷漫上自己的肚子，他条件反射似的缩起自己的身体，接着就是控制不住下身的肌肉而抽搐射精。就像是射不完，轰一边顶这他一边看着他射，每次撞上前列腺，绿谷都会射出一大口，源源不断，尿道口瑟缩着往外流水。

见绿谷射精结束后，轰拽着他上了一旁的沙发，他掰着绿谷的腿又插了进去，男人的肉根依旧硬挺，满满的饱胀感撑得绿谷一声呜咽，接着就是断断续续的低声求饶，他一面晃着身体，一面迎合着轰的插入，屁股被撞的通红，就连胯部都是男人攥紧时候留下的手印。哪怕是室内发出如此淫秽不堪的声响，也没有人敢敲门。

大概是默认了，这是主管的“调教”。

来回不知道几次，最后绿谷像是迷糊过去，眯着眼睛喘着粗气，像极了中暑。浑身撒发着一股情欲气息，皮肤潮红且湿润。

打远一看，是个搞过的人都知道发生了什么。

轰给绿谷裹了一条毯子，整理好自己的衣物从后门回到了自己的办公室。

算是告一段落。

 

****

轰翻着昨晚的监控录像。

看到了3号电梯里发生的种种，目光锁定在了那个金发红眼的男人身上。他立刻检查了入住记录，找到了他的名字。

[爆豪胜己]…

轰眯起了眼睛，用手指在上面打了大大的叉。

“这事儿没完…”

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 他们仨这事儿就算是没完  
> 我也写完了哈哈哈干  
> 就很喜欢这俩人因为抢久干起来！（吃瓜x）
> 
> 就很OK嘿嘿嘿♂  
> 希望大家吃肉快乐！啾啾咪！


End file.
